In recent years, all terrain vehicles (ATVs) have gained widespread popularity. ATVs are commonly used in hunting, trail riding and utility applications such as the wide variety of maintenance activities which take place on a farm. Attachments are available for ATVs for use in utility applications such as plowing snow, mowing grass and hauling materials.
Perhaps the most common ATV application is trail riding. Trail riding on an ATV allows an ATV enthusiast to travel through areas which are not accessible by ordinary automobiles. Modern ATVs, can cover ground very rapidly and can cover great distances. Frequently, ATV enthusiasts ride their ATV for many hours straight and cover many miles. If the rider is subjected to excessive jarring while traveling over rough terrain, operator fatigue may result particularly during a long ride. During such long rides, an ATV may be used to carry a rider through a wide variety of terrain. Terrain which may be encountered includes forests, swamps, and deserts. Frequently ATVs are called upon to travel across rugged terrain at relatively high speeds.
Part of the thrill of riding an ATV is encountering challenging terrain, and through the performance of the ATV and the skill of the rider passing through the terrain. The ability to tackle challenging terrain may depend on the performance of the steering systems, suspension, and the interface between the rider and the ATV. These elements each effect the riding experience enjoyed by the ATV enthusiast.